Extinguished Fire
by hp and stargirl
Summary: Dive into the backstory of a celebutante before her time at Hollywood U. A well-respected member of a high society, Sarah Fire seems to lead the perfect life. But not even those closest to her understand how much her life has gone to hell. When a roguishly handsome stranger approaches her at a party, Sarah's life soon flips upside down. *T for language and domestic abuse*


Ch. 1

As the models walked down the runway in scantily-clad clothes, I tried not to roll my eyes. It was the same thing every time: too-thin beauties showcasing too-small or too-crazy outfits, while the too-sophisticated feign interest and pretend to be too-busy to be there. However, I can tell that the latter were screaming internally in delight at being selected to attend such a prestigious event.

Barf.

"The Highway Runway" was the place to see and be seen. What was supposed to be a fundraiser for the homeless who lived "under the highways", was actually just another time for celebrities to show off their disgusting wealth and try and make others look poor and pathetic in comparison.

Sadly, I'm one of these pricks.

Outfitted in a dazzling gold and an obscene amount of pearls running vertically on my millions-dollar-dress, I was the most talked about celebutante at the runway.

Paparazzi and reporters tried to ask me questions, but I just said, "no comment," with a small smile. I didn't want to tick off my fans, but I also am so fatigued by this whole night, that I just can't bother right now.

"Babe!" Sean Olivier practically squealed, as he approached me. He kissed me on the cheek. "What are you doing still sitting down? We have to make the rounds."

Due to Sean's box office success with his poorly disguised Magic Mike copy, people were clamouring for his attention - and mine by default.

"I feel ill, darling. Pass on my apologies?" I asked, pretending to look feverish. Though if I played this too well, I was surely going to be mistaken for pregnant by the media.

Sean looked at me for a second, but his eyes traveled above my head to someone more interesting. He practically ran to whoever was flagging him down.  
"Will do, hun," he threw over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes.

I took a sip of my outrageously overpriced champagne, when I caught someone staring at me.

Fantastic, I thought. Another love struck dope.

Once he saw me notice him, he started to make his way over. I tried not to cringe at the thought at whatever sappy pickup line he was about to say.

"Ladies shouldn't roll their eyes," the stranger said with a smirk. "It's not proper."

My mouth almost flew open in shock. Was this his idea of a introduction? Pathetic.

"Who are you?" I asked, regaining my composure. With these people, you have to seem interested, but not enough to continue the conversation for more than a few minutes.

"Miles Connery at your service, madam," the handsome stranger said with a low-sweeping bow. I looked around nervously.

"Get up you fool! Do you want to cause a scene?!" I hissed at him.

"My apologies," he said straightening. "But may I ask for your name?"  
It was then that I noticed his rather distinguished British accent.

"My name is Sarah Fire," I replied, trying not to cringe.

He paused.

"No it's not," he said, bursting out laughing. "That sounds like a stage name for a preteen pop star! Not someone as classy as yourself. No, no; what's your real name?"

I swallowed. No one had ever asked for my real name before. Not even Sean, who I've dated since I made my debut into Hollywood.

"And why do you presume you can speak to me like that?" I replied, noticing the whispering and pointed stares from those near me. I shuddered.

He moved closer. "Because who has the last name of 'Fire'? Honestly, he laughed again. I stepped back.

"Me. Now, if you'll excuse-" I turned to go, but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he pleaded. "I meant no harm."

I yanked my arm free. We stood staring at each other for a beat too long, because the whispers seemed to reach a crescendo. I turned on my heel and walked out of the hall.

Pushing open the main doors, I paused. Looking around, one particular building across the street caught my eye. I almost squealed in delight as I ran towards it. "Little Eats" was my favorite bakery, mostly due to the close proximity to my mansion. I tend to disguise myself from time to time and duck in for a cupcake. I thought it was a small, locally owned store, but it's apparently a least a two-store chain.

Upon entering the bakery, I felt all eyes on me, and not in a good way. It was then that I remembered I'm wearing a floor-length gown worth more than most of the patrons here could make in their lifetimes.

I got in line, but the cashier - along with everyone else - was too busy gawking at me to help the next customer.

I tapped my heel impatiently.

The tapping seemed to pull everyone out of their reverie, because they all snapped their attention elsewhere.

My stomach started to growl at the thought of what I was about to order. Just as I was next in line to order, the doors flung open dramatically and Sean stormed in.

"Honey, what the f*ck?!" He screamed. I closed my eyes as I felt the attention back on me.

I turned back to the cashier and placed my order with what I hoped was a soothing smile. I saw Sean furiously approaching, but I chose to ignore it. I paid for my food and slowly turned to my boyfriend.

"Yes?"

"How dare you talk to that nobody?! Who even was he?! Why was he so important that you left and made me look like the bad guy for not being with you? I thought you were sick! You should've been sitting there quietly until I came back for you! I had to run after you to salvage my reputation, but I walked out of quite possibly the biggest business deal that I have ever been offered!"

I stepped back slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he stepped up closer and got more in my face.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I noticed his arm twitched, but I knew he wouldn't strike me in public. But I was royally screwed when we were home. Looking around, I noticed a few people recording our conversations on their phones. I tried to alert Sean of this, but he didn't seem to care. He roughly pulled me out of the bakery.

"We are going back to that cocktail hour and you are gonna suck it up and pretend you had just run out because you weren't feeling too well. Got it? If they ask for details, do not say another word. Do you understand me? Not another word!" I nodded slightly, but I doubted it mattered whether or not I agreed. I would be going back in, whether I liked it or not, and we both knew that too well.

Forcing a smile on my face, I was hoping for a quiet entrance, but I guess "quiet" wasn't in Sean's dictionary, because he made sure all eyes on were on us when we re-entered the hall.

"I'm so sorry for the commotion, friends. Sarah was just a little ill and went outside for some fresh air. She's all better now, but will sit down for the rest of the night so as not to push herself to that point anymore. I offered to take her home of course, but she's a trooper. She wanted to enjoy the rest of the night as much as she could," He announced with such eloquence that people made "aww"s and other sympathetic noises. They turned to resume their interrupted conversations, no doubt bummed at the chance for hot gossip. No one noticed as I slinked to a chair in the corner, except for one man.

I tried to tell him with my eyes not to approach me, that it was too volatile right now. Miles nodded slightly and walked up to the bar. He passed the bartender a note and some money and I noticed the bartender's eyes drift towards me for a moment, and then back to Miles before he nodded. Miles then walked out of the hall.

Curious what just occurred, but knew it was too soon to get up, I waited. And waited. And waited for an eternity that only lasted a few minutes.

When about a half hour passed, I felt it appropriate to get up, with the guise of stretching, and casually walked up to the bar.

"One Sprite please," I said with a raise of my left eyebrow.

"Coming up," he responded with a nod. I watched as he filled the glass and carefully placed the unusually chunky napkin under it. With a certain look I understood immediately, I thanked him and tried not to open the napkin immediately.

I had to handle this delicately. If anyone noticed something was off with my drink, the whispers would start again.

My hands trembled slightly as I brought the drink to my lips. I subtly moved my napkin into my pocket, and prayed no one noticed. Looking around, no one gave me any impression to seeing anything out of the ordinary. I quietly made my way back to my seat and tried to wait out the rest of the evening, the note in my pocket feeling like a ten-pound boulder. Time seemed to crawl slower than a snail's pace and Sean was still chatting up big movie-executives. I tried to finish my drink, but my throat seemed to be closed.

Finally, people started to filter out of the hall, laughing and semi-drunk. Sean was still chatting though, and I felt the impulse to enter the ladies' room to read the note; however, I knew it was too soon. Instead, I approached Sean and his conversation partner. I smiled warmly, but neither really acknowledged me.

"-no doubt will be the next biggest hit! I'm telling you, Sean, your career will surely take off with this new movie!"

"Jerry, are you just making this deal seem more important than it's actually worth? I mean come on, it's just a standard rom com."

"No way, Sean! This is like John Green meets Suzanne Collins worthy box-office success!"

"I don't know… 'Seeds of Hope'? So cliche!"

"The best rom coms are always cliches! Just take it before they hire Liam Hemsworth."

"Jerry, you and I both know that's just them blowing smoke as usual. I doubt Liam is actually aware of this movie, let alone is even in their price range."

"Just do it, Sean. As your agent, I highly recommend this. Now, I'm going to go home and try and get some rest, but I'll turn up my phone's volume in case you come to your senses and call me. Take care."

As Jerry started to leave, Sean shook his head and looked at me. I politely waited for him to speak first.

"Do you think I should do this? This could blow up in my face badly. I mean, I can't just jump from 'Wondrous Willie' to a young adult-esque rom com, can I?" Sean asked, looking genuinely frustrated.

I was shocked. He never asked me for business advice. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf.

"Do you have any other offers?"  
"No, just this one."

"Then go for it! I bet if you do this, people will see you as more than just a one-genre star. Channing Tatum did it, and I'm sure you can too."

He paused, as if thinking about what I had said.

"Fine. I'll call Jerry," he said, pulling out his phone.

"Want me to drive us home so you can call him?"

He laughed. "You? Driving? Please. Me with one hand is safer than you at your best. Come on."

I followed him meekly outside where he snapped his fingers at the valets. One of them rushed to pull up our car, with pure fear visible on his face. I shivered in the cold night air, when I felt someone watching me. Turning slowly, I saw him. Hiding in the bushes, he smiled widely at me. I felt my insides warm, but I didn't understand why. I hardly knew this man, but he was already leaving such a dangerous impression on me.

Who is Miles Connery?

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to update this weekly, but I might be inspired to write faster if you left a comment! ;)**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite both this story and me! Thanks!**


End file.
